


Sammy’s Surprise

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Couple, Cute, M/M, relationship goals to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Bendy has a surprise for Sammy and wakes him in the middle of the night to show him.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence x Bendy
Series: Sammy and Bendy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Into the Depths





	Sammy’s Surprise

Sammy mumbled slightly an ominous figure leering over him. An outstretched smile to large for the figures face. The creature’s large gloved hand went over the man’s face slowly lowering before covering his mouth. 

Bendy then gently shook Sammy to wake him and the prophet opened his eyes slightly dazed before letting out a shout that was silenced by Bendy’s hand. Sammy looked at Bendy with wide eyes and grabbed his gloved hand pulling it off his face. “ **What are you-“** Bendy pushes his finger against Sammy’s lips to silence him. Before gently tugging at Sammy to get him out of bed. “ **I’m getting up I’m getting up.” Bendy again put his finger to Sammy’s mouth “Ok- no talking.”** Sammy gave a confused look. 

He fumbled through somethings until finding his mask as Bendy impatiently waited by Sammy’s door. “ **Are you gonna tell me what we are doing.** ” Bendy put a finger to his own lips and pointed at Sammy. “ **Alright alright. Grumpy.** ” Sammy said teasingly and Bendy looked down at the floor slightly in mock sadness before perking up and clapping excitedly at Sammy walking towards him. He opened the door and grabbed Sammy’s hand guiding him outside. 

Once outside Bendy put his gloved hand under Sammy’s mask covering the prophet eyes. “ **I’m not allowed to talk I’m not allowed to see. Am I allowed to breath?** ” Sammy jokingly said and Bendy hissed, which Sammy was pretty sure was supposed to be Bendy telling him to shush. 

Sammy let the Demon guide him until suddenly Sammy’s body lurched downward and Bendy yoinked him back. “ **Ok- going to guess that was the river.** ” Bendy let out an audible laugh and removed his hand from Sammy’s eyes. “ **Do you still want more eyes closed?** ” 

Bendy purred in response to tell him yes. He then carefully picked Sammy up and put him on one of the boats before getting in himself. “ **Bendy I have a question. Do you know how to drive the boat?** ” 

Bendy stopped dead silent as he looked at the controls of the boat and let out a whine. “ **Do you want me to drive the boat? Because I’ll have to open my eyes.** ” Bendy thought for a moment before letting out another whine. With that Sammy opened his eyes and went to the controls. “ **So my Lord where are we going**?” 

Bendy growled. “ **How am I supposed to know where to take use if you don’t tell me?** ” Bendy thought for a moment before tapping Sammy’s shoulder and then the other one. “ **What**?” Bendy tapped Sammy’s left shoulder and then gently moved his head left before doing the same with the right. “ **Ah, I see all right.** ” 

And so Bendy guided the prophet through the inky river tapping on his shoulder when ever they needed to go a different direction. That is until the hand in the river reached up and grabbed the boat making it lurch to one side. 

Sammy grabbed ahold of the boat tightly. Not wanting to risk going into the ink filled river. Not wanting to rejoin the ink. Bendy growled and let himself slide onto the hand tipping them over. He angrily bit the hand and kicked at it until it decided that tipping the boat over wasn’t worth the pain and let go. The boat lurched foreword knocking Sammy over onto the floor as it did so. The movement of the boat did nothing to stop Bendy angrily hissing and growling at the hand. Even swiping at the river a few times as a warning. 

“ **Uh Bendy?** ” Sammy asked and the Demon perked up his body instantly relaxing. “ **You ready to get moving again?** ” Sammy asked and within a few moments they where on their way again until docking near a door way that was now very damaged. The paint peeling off the frame and claw marks that had taken chunks out of the wood. 

Bendy again put his hand around Sammy’s face so he couldn’t see and carefully guided him through the door. After a few moments they stopped and Bendy moved his hands. Sammy heard the sound of him running for a moment before stopping and giving an excited clap. “Does that mean I can open my eyes?” Bendy responded with a purr and Sammy opened his eyes before letting out a gasp. 

In front of Sammy, Bendy proudly stood in front of a torn up picnic blanket with candles surrounding it. On the blanket are several cans of soup and a few bowls, but the biggest thing was how Bendy had drawn the sky on the once barren walls. Clouds, birds and a large tree up the wall. Bendy has proudly set up the best picnic for two once could possibly make in the abandoned studio. 

Sammy hugged Bendy tightly and the Demon purred happily hugging him back. Bendy guided Sammy to the picnic and the two sat down. Bendy opened one of the cans of soup and filled the bowls with it. He gently handed the bowl to Sammy his hands shaking somewhat. 

“ **This is beautiful Bendy.** ” Sammy smiled at the Demon. The prophet took his mask and tilted it to the side of his face. He looked around the room. Bendy had definitely spent some time making this room look nice. Suddenly Sammy’s expression dropped he looked at the Demon with slight pity. 

The Demon has never been outside the studio. Not even once. He’s never truly seen the sky or grass. Only drawings of them from old cartoon reels. Sammy balled his hand up into a fist. Sammy had decided, he is going to show the Demon the sky someday. 

Someday. 


End file.
